1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, and electronic equipment comprising the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus comprising a point-like light source such as an LED light source comprises a light source substrate in which the point-like light source is mounted, an optical waveguide for guiding light from the light source to the display surface side and a cabinet for receiving the light source substrate and the optical waveguide, and has a structure in which the light source substrate is pinched and supported by a substrate support part provided in the cabinet and the optical waveguide in the inside of the cabinet. Therefore, it is unnecessary to use a screw or a double-sided adhesive tape, etc. in order to fix the light source substrate in the substrate support part, so that assembly work of the liquid crystal display apparatus or replacement work or attachment and detachment of the light source substrate can be performed easily (for example, see JP-A-2002-107721).
As described above, in the case of adopting a structure in which the light source substrate is engaged and pinched by the optical waveguide and the cabinet without using a screw or a double-sided adhesive tape in the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, attachment and detachment of the light source substrate become easy, but even in that case, work for removing a liquid crystal display panel or the optical waveguide is required. That is, when the light source substrate is attached and detached, it is necessary to disassemble the liquid crystal display apparatus itself after the liquid crystal display apparatus is removed from a product resulting in the final form. Therefore, for example, there were problems that when the need to replace the light source substrate arises, the liquid crystal display apparatus is removed from the electronic equipment before and after the replacement work and thereafter disassembly and reassembly work of the liquid crystal display apparatus is required and further with disassembly and reassembly of the liquid crystal display apparatus, display performance decreases due to occurrence of a flaw or intrusion of foreign matter into a display area.